la mision del angel
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: cuando un angel cae por culpa de un demonio encomiendan a otro para que lo salve.Capitulo 4 "Recordando el pasado"
1. Cuantas mentiras la mision comienza

**fic la mision del angel ****los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora rumiko**

**Personajes Angel Encomendado:Inuyasha **

**Angel Caido:Kagome **

**Angel Protector I:Miroku **

**Angel Protector II:Shippo **

**Angel Sanador:Sango **

**Angel Guardian I:Mioga **

**Angel Guardian II:Kaede **

**Angel Mensajero De Dios:Aiko **

**Demonio Encarnado:Koga **

**Subdita Demoniaca I:Ayame **

**Subdita Demoniaca II:Kikyo**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Dia 1: "Cuantas mentiras la mision comienza"**  
**mision del angel N 1: "Curacion de las alas de un angel caido"**

estaba una joven de cabello azabache sentada en un gran sofa llorando por la traicion de su esposo

-recuerdo-

ayumi a donde me llevas-dijo kagome muy cansada-hemos caminado mucho en estas ultimas 2 horas comprando-dijo kagome

hay kagome no tienes por q ponerte asi solo me falta comprar unos lindos zapatos para que combinen con el vestido q compre-dijo ayumi muy feliz

kagome suspiro y entraron en la zapateria paso 1 hora antes de q ayumi por fin diera con los zapatos indicados y cuando salieron ayumi hablo-kagome ese que esta hay no es koga besando a ayame!!-dijo ayumi exaltada kagome alzo la vista y los vio las lagrimas empesaron a salir de sus ojos y sin importar cuantas bolsas tenia corrio y tomo el primer taxi q hallo pago al taxi y entro a su casa sin poner el seguro a la puerta y se sento a llorar en el gran sofa

-fin del recuerdo-

por que koga por que me traicionaste-decia la joven llorando sin percatarse q un joven entraba a la casa y se dirijia a donde ella se encontraba cuando abrio la puerta se vio la figura de un joven de cabello largo negro y ojos dorados

kagome por que lloras?-dijo el joven de ojos dorasoa corriendo hacia ella y abrazandola-peque a calma no llores-decia el joven

kagome alzo un poco el rostro y aun con su vista humedecida por las lagrimas vio el rostro preocupado del joven-inuyasha que haces.  
aqui-le dijo kagome ocultando su rostro en el pecho de inuyasha sin parar de llorar

presenti q algo te estaba pasaba y por lo que veo ntenia razon-dijo inuyasha abrazandola mas fuerte contra el

asi permanecieron unas largas horas inuyasha le acariciaba el cabello a kagomepara q se tranquilizara ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se abrazaban ella buscando consuelo para su corazon y el intentando trasmitirle todo su amor y cari o cuando inuyasha la sintio mas trankila se separo de ella un poco y limpio el rastro q quedaba de lagrimas y le pregunto-kagome-dijo el joven sintiendo como su corazon latia fuertemente no le gustaba verla asi no queria lastimarla mas pero debia saber q le pasaba-ahora me puedes decir por que llorabas-inuyasha se puso serio y sintio miedo de q algo grave hubiera pasado

es que..es que Oh!! inuyasha acaso soy una mala esposa para koga-dijo kagome mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban de nuevo

al ver esto inuyasha la volvio a abrazar y le dijo-no llores pequeña,por favor ya no llores que te hace pensar que eres mala esposa pequeña? esa alimaña de koga deberia de estar alagado de ser tu esposo-dijo inuyasha con tono de tristeza

pero entonces por que...por que koga me enga a con AYAME!! POR QUE!! acaso hice algo mal-dijo kagome llorando de nuevo

!!QUE ESE LOBO ESTUPIDO HIZO QUE!!me las pagara nadie te lastima kagome por favor divorciate de ese estupido no dejes q te humille por favor kagome ya no dejes q el te humille-dijo inuyasha muy enojado

tienes razon inuyasha no debo dejarme humillar mas por el ya no mas-dijo kagome decidida pero luego cambio su mirada a una de tristeza-pero no tengo a donde ir inuyasha mis padres fallecieron el templo es muy solitario y me traeria amargos recuerdos, sango y miroku de luna de miel y por obvias razones no me puedo quedar con ellos-dijo kagome melancolicamente-oh inuyasha donde me quedare que voy a hacer koga no me dejo terminar la carrera y no tengo empleo que voy a hacer-dijo kagome llorando amargamente

si quieres puedes...quedarte conmigo tengo una habitacion extra en mi departamento y somos mejores amigos no pagaras renta y con lo del trabajo te ayudare pero por favor kagome no te quedes mas tiempo aqui no quiero q te sigas humillando mas tiempo por favor kagome acepta mi propuesta-dijo inuyasha seriamente

pero no quiero ser una molestia inuyasha-dijo kagome mirandolo a los ojos

no seras una molestia kagome soy tu mejor amigo puedes quedarte cuanto quieras mi casa es tu casa-dijo inuyasha mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza

esta bien inuyasha...pero por favor quedate para confrontar a koga tengo miedo de lo q puede kagome muy preocupada mientras recordaba el insidente de hace un mes

-recuerdo-

koga por que llegas tan tarde y con un fuerte olor a alcohol-dijo kagome muy enojada

como fastidia,callate mujer lo que haga o no es mi problema entendiste-dijo koga timando a kagome por la mu eca y precionadola fuerte mente

koga me lastimas sueltame por favor-dijo kagome intentando soltarse y a punto de llorar

callate tu eres mia eres mi esposa pero eso no te da derecho a reclamar nada tu eres solo un objeto un trofeo para mi-dijo koga mientras la lanzo a la pared haciendo que ella tropesara con una de las mesitas y se lastimarael tobillo

por que koga..-dijo kagome llorando-que hice para que esto pasara-oculto su rostro con sus manos mientras llamaba a inuyasha para q llevara al hospital

-fin del recuerdo-

kagome el te a lastimado alguna ves?-pregunto inuyasha frunciendo levemente el ce o

no inuyasha...el no me a lastimado-dijo kagome mientras espondia su rostro para que inuyasha no se diera cuenta de su mentira-kagome mirame-la tomo del menton y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos en sus ojos se demuestran sus sentimientos eso lo sabia inuyasha perfectamente-por que me mientes kagome son tu mejor amigo solo quiero que siempre estes bien nunca olvides eso-dijo inuyasha un poco enojado-dime la verdad por favor-dijo mirandola preocupado

lo siento inuyasha perdoname-dijo kagome mientras le contaba a inuyasha el se enojaba cada ves mas cuando kagome termino de contarle el la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo-  
no llores peque a ya no dejare que nada malo te pase eso te lo juro-dijo inuyasha mientras disminuia la fuerza del abrazo siguieron abrazados un rato sin percatarse de que un joven de ojos azules acababa de llegar y se encontraba con esa esena

VALLA PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUI!!-dijo el hombre de ojos azules desde el marco de la sala la pareja se sobre salto y miro al lugar donde provenia la voz, kagome dejo de abrazar a inuyasha y se levanto asustada y dijo-koga-mira a inuyasha y luego volvio a mirar a koga

**"mi vida comenzo como todo cuento de hadas pero me cego un demonio disfrazado de principe azul lastimo mis alas para que no escapara del infierno que iva a empersar en mi vida pero un angel estuvo a mi lado y sin darme cuenta curo mis alas para que emprendiera vuelo con mision 1 fue cumplida curar mis alas pero aun su mision no termina su mision apenas comienza"**

**continuara**

* * *

**espero les guste esta histora claro q segire con el sacrifio del alma pero esta historia me la queria sacar de la cabeza hace unos dias**

**la pense y no me la podia sacar ^^ aviso a los segidores de sacrifio del alma que el proximo cap lo subire el dia 1 o 2 de abril ^^**

**adelanto**

**...quieres la verdad pues la tendras-dijo koga enojado**

**mas te vale que se la digas-mascullo inuyasha enojado**

**hasta aqui el avanse**

**proximo capitulo**

**capitulo 2 "la verdad duele parte I"**

**mision 2 "la salvacion del angel caido parte I"**

**espero les guste y dejen reviews por favor**

**Att:**

**Serena Tsukino De Chiba**


	2. la verdad duele parte I

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora rumiko **

**Personajes **

**Angel Encomendado:Inuyasha **

**Angel Caido:Kagome **

**Angel Protector I:Miroku **

**Angel Protector II:Shippo **

**Angel Sanador:Sango**

**Angel Guardian I:Mioga **

**Angel Guardian II:Kaede **

**Angel Mensajero De Dios:Aiko **

**Demonio Encarnado:Koga **

**Subdita Demoniaca I:Ayame **

**Subdita Demoniaca II:Kikyo**

**Capitulo 2: Dia 2: "La Verdad Duele Parte II"**  
**mision del angel N 2: "La Salvacion Del Angel Caido Parte II"**

* * *

que tenemos aqui si es nada mas y nada menos q inuyasha, valla kagome enga andome con mi peor enemigo y yo que pense que eras una esposa fiel-dijo koga mitando friamente a kagome y a inuyasha

que insinuas imbesil!!-dijo inuyasha muy enojado mientras se levantaba del sofa en donde estaba sentado

lo que escuchaste sarnoso-dijo koga preparandose para peliar con el pero kagome al ver las intenciones de ambos intento evitar una pelea interponiendose en medio de los dos-detenganse por favor no pelee-pidio kagome evitando que inuyasha se abalanzara sobre koga -inuyasha por favor no pelees no vale la pena peliar-dijo kagome con los ojos rojos apunto de volver a llorar

pero kagome..esta bien solo por que tu me lo pides-dijo inuyasha mirando con odio a koga y luego abrazando a kagome para consolarla un poco kagome se separo un poco de inuyasha y dijo- tu lo que eres es un falta de respeto koga te mereces palabras peores q las q te dire, tu no mereses mi odio, no mereses ni que te hable y mucho menos mereses q te ame-dijo kagome mientras voltiaba y miraba a koga con desprecio

kagome pero que sentimientos son esos como le puedes hablar asi a tu esposo-dijo koga con tono de burla

esposo de eso nada koga me canse de ser humillada siempre por ti te vi quiero el divorcio ya no quiero que siga esta humillacion me canse koga me canse, ya no me humillare mas ante ti, cuando estemos separados puedes acostarte con ayame y antes que digas algo los vi a los dos en el centro comercial besandose cuando ya no estemos juntos has lo que te de la gana pero a mi ya no me veras la cara de estupida eso ya se acabo koga-dijo kagome con odio y empesando a llorar mas fuerte

eso jamas kagome-dijo koga con el mismo tono burlon

kagome iva a decir algo pero inuyasha se lo impidio hablando el primero-creo que olvidas algo koga este matrimonio no fue consumado si mas no me equivoco kagome me cuenta todo koga si el matrimonio no es consumado no es valido ademas que podemos poner pruevas del adulterio que has tenido con ayame y lo quieras o no este matrimonio se acabara-dijo inuyasha en tono triunfal

koga enrojecio de la ira y dijo-para que acostarme con una virgen si puedo estar con mujeres mas experimentadas-dijo koga con odio y rabia

entonces para que te casaste conmigo si sabias que era virgen que ningun hombre me a tocado por que dime la verdad por favor-dijo kagome llorando y abrazando a inuyasha mientras este miraba con odio a koga

quieres la verdad-dijo koga sonriendo malvadamente-entonces la tendras...la tendras pero jamas te dejare en paz kagome dalo por hecho-dijo koga

di la verdad koga pero te juro q no te podras acercarte a kagome de eso me encargare yo-dijo inuyasha con odio para koga

basta inuyasha no pelees por favor no se gana nada con peliar-pidio kagome sin soltar a inuyasha

sigues siendo la misma de cuando te conoci kagome-dijo koga haciendo una mueca de desprecio-bien te dire la verdad-dijo koga en un aire burlon

-recuerdo-

un joven de cabello negro sostenido por una coleta y ojos azules ayudaba a una jiven de cabello azabache y ojos chocolates con la cual acababa de tropesar disculpe se orita aqui tiene sus papeles a por sierto mi nombre es koga mizumoto y el de usted bella dama-dijo koga mientras la ayudaba a levantarse -me..me llamo kagom...kagome higurashi-dijo kagome mientras sonreia

-fin del recuerdo-

ese dia que te conoci supe que serias mi esposa si no que tambien te tendria como mi trofeo solo para presumir jamas te ame y jamas lo hare-dijo koga con una sonrisa malevola

-recuerdo-

la semana despues del "accidente" de los papeles koga empeso a planear un plan para corromper a kagome para que perdiera sus alas de angel y viviera en un infierno que el crearia donde seria humillada todos los dias y seria la burla del todos para eso planeo un simple plan enamorarla y humillarla hasta que su alma fuera conrrompida totalmente pero no conto que ella tenia mas amigos angeles y su plan tardo en concretarse cuando vio la oportunidad decidio declarar su "falso amor" a kagome

kagome podemos hablar a solas un momento-dijo koga mirando a kagome tiernamente mientras corria hacia el grupo donde ella estaba

esta...esta bien koga chicos nos vemos despues-dijo kagome sonriendoles y caminando a donde esta koga pero alguien tomo su brazo deteniendola se voltio a ver quien era y encontro una mirada dorada clavada en ella-que pasa inuyasha-dijo kagome sorprendida

kagome no vallas tengo un mal presentimiento de ese sujeto-dijo inuyasha seriamente

no deberias inuyasha solo vamos a hablar verdad koga-dijo kagoe sonriendole a los dos

claro q solo quiero hablar contigo kagome-dijo koga mientras pensaba (maldito angel tengo que tener cuidado con este estupido para que no se entrometa en mis planes)

koga y kagome entraron a un parque y caminaron un rato hasta que se sentaron duraron unos momentos en silencio hasta que koga decido hablar-kagome veras te cite aqui para bueno.  
esto no es facil-decia koga con falso nerviosismo

q sucede koga me asustas-dijo kagome un poco intrigada y preocupada

kagome tu me gustas mucho y y queria perdirte que fueras mi novia-dijo koga mientas tomaba las manos de kagome y la miraba a los ojos la respuesta no tardo en aparecer-si quiero ser tu novia koga-dijo kagome mientras soltaba su mano y abrazaba a koga

-fin del recuerdo-

solo te pedi que fueras mi novia por una apuesta-dijo koga mientras se carcageaba-una apuesta con mi dulce ayame apostamos que podria enamorarte y humillarte frente a todo el mundo-dijo koga con una sonrisa muy sadica-pero la apuesta habanso hasta el punto de casarnos para humillarte de nuevo enternamente-dijo koga mirando a kagome al mismo tiempo que lo golpiaban en la cara

eres un ser despreciable, lo supe en el momento en que te vi eres un demonio encarnado verdad!!-dijo inuyasha en voz alta

Al fin te dise cuenta maldito estupido-dijo koga momentos antes de que inuyasha lo volviera a golpiar

cierra la boca ahoda di la verdad demonio di la verdad o te juro que te mando al lugar que perteneces

JA!!no me hagas reir sabes que para eso necesitas permiso-dijo koga riendo

mientras tanto kagome estaba en shock y repetia una y otra ves -koga es un demonio encarnado....un demonio-decia jagome mientras que mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, inuyasha al verla asi se fue corriendo a donde ella se encontraba y la abrazo mientras decia-calma pequela,calma di la verdad koga-gru o inuyasha mientras veia como koga se levantaba y seguia sonriendo malvadamente

como quieras angel guerrero-dijo koga malvadamente...

**"como pude caer en un enga o de un demonio pero como todas las personas tenia a mi angel al lado que estuvo hay para ayudarme a abrir los ojos y salir del juego demoniaco en el que me encontraba y entrar al juego angelical el cual jamas se acaba y dura la eternidad"**

**espero les guste la historia ^^ para ma ana o el 2 de abril subire la continuacion del sacrifio del alma gracias por el reviws setsuna17**

**avanse**

**inuyasha eres un angel-pregunto kagome algo apenada**

**si kagome soy un angel guerrero para ser exacto y tu tambien eres una angel guerra pero no se que te hizo ese demonio de koga para borrar tu mente y poner recuerlos los cuales jamas existieron-dijo inuyasha tristemente**

**imposible no bromees conmigo por favor inuyasha no me hagas bromas de malgusto por favor-dijo kagome enojada y exaltada al mismo tiempo**

**no es una broma y no es un juego kagome-dijo inuyasha.....**

**hasta aqui el avanse ^^**

**Capitulo 3: "dia 3 : la verdad duele parte II"**

**mision N 2:"La ****salvacion del angel caido parte II"**

**Att:**

**Serena Tsukino De Chiba**


	3. la verdad duele parte II

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora rumiko Perdon por los errores cuando termine el fic los arreglare gracias a la que me informo ^^ etto me da pena los errores pero es q ando sin mis lentes y como tengo miopia confundo cosas cuando termine el fic arreglare los cap sip se les quiere ^^ Personajes Angel Encomendado:Inuyasha Angel Caido:Kagome Angel Protector I:Miroku Angel Protector II:Shippo Angel Sanador:Sango Angel Guardian I:Mioga Angel Guardian II:Kaede Angel Mensajero De Dios:Aiko Demonio Encarnado:Koga Subdita Demoniaca I:Ayame Subdita Demoniaca II:Kikyo**

**Dia 2 "La Verdad Duele Parte II"**  
**Mision N'"la Salvacion Del Angel Caido Parte II"**

* * *

Como Quieras Angel Guerrero-dijo koga malvadamente-si kagome soy un demonio mi mision es corromper el alma de los angeles no fue un accidente el que nos encontraramos yo ya sabia quien ereas de ante mano y te queria corromper consumir tu alma pero no conte con que tenias amigos angeles y mucho menos con que u alma es demaciado fuerte-dijo koga con veneno

por que koga no puedo creer que allas hecho eso no lo puedo creer-dijo kagome angustiada por lo que koga estaba diciendole inuyasha se limitaba a abrazar a kagome mas fuerte

es la verdad kagome tu res un angel y uno muy especial, kagome espero vivas una vida de desgracias oh se me olvidaba yo la are realidad-dijo koga mientras caminaba en direccion a la salida de la casa-cuando vuelva ya no quiero verte aqui-dijo koga riendo y cerrando la puerta de un golpe

kagome e inuyasha se separaron un poco y kagome le pregunto-eres un angel inuyasha-mirandolo fijamente a los ojos-kagome cuando nos vallamos respondere todas tus preguntas ahora ve a empacar-dijo inuyashasonriendole, kagome asintio y fue a empacar sus cosas en el segundo piso inuyasha cuando ya estaba solo en la sala se tiro al suelo y empeso a golpiarlo diciendo- me las pagaras koga descubrire que le hiciste a kagome y hare que recuerde todo ya no le haras mas da o-decia inuyasha golpiando el suelo se levanto y se sento en el sofa empeso a recordar los dias que pasaba con kagome en el cielo

-recuerdo-

Inuyasha cuando me enseñaras a peliar con la espada-dijo kagome finjiendo estar enojada con inuyasha

aun no estas lista para usar espada kagome baka-dijo inuyasha riendose un poco

inuyasha mas baka eres tu tonto-dicia kagome riendo con el

te enseñare mañana a usar la espada pero ahora vamos a dar un paseo-dijo inuyasha sonrojandose levemente

claro inuyasha-dijo kagome tomando de la mano a inuyasha y empesando a volar al manantial que conecta con el mundo humano cuando llegaron se veia un mundo plagado de demonios casi no habian personas q no hallan sido corrompidas-me da mucho dolor ver que su mundo se esta destrullendo solo-dijo kagome tristemente

lo se kagome pero eso cambiara cuando nos manden a vencer a los demonios q estan haciendo estas cosas espero que las personas resistan hasta entonces-  
dijo inuyasha mirando el manantial-sigamos con nuestro paseo kagome-dijo inuyasha jalando a kagome para dirijirse a otro sitio

-fin del recuerdo-

despues de meses practicando nos mandaron a venir al mundo humano, paso no menos de dos semanas de que llegamos y nos dijiste a los muchachos y a mi que eras novia de koga, pasaron otras dos semanas y mentras estabas con el idiota de koga perdiste tu memoria no recordabas nada de los dias que pasamos en el cielo-decia inuyasha para si mismo golpiando la mesista que estaba frente al sofa-por que no me di cuenta antes de que koga era un demonio hubiera salvado a kagome-decia inuyasha lamentandose sin percatarse que kagome estaba escuchando todo desde la escalera tomo el valor necesario y termino de bajar las escaleras con dos maletas en sus manos-estoy lista inuyasha ayudame a bajar las otras 2 maletas que estan arriba al lado de la escalera-dijo kagome sonriendole a inuyasha-si ya las busco esperame en el auto kagome-dijo inuyasha mientras se levantaba y veia asentir a kagome,kagome salio de la casa y se dispuso a esperar a inuyasha al lado de su ferrari negro mientras tanto en la casa inuyasha ya habia subido las escaleras y tomaba las 2 maletas mientras baja de las escaleras vio la puerta por donde habia salido kagome minutos antes sintio un dolor fuerte en el corazon sabia q kagome estaba intentando ser fuerte en su exterior pero en su interior estaba hecha pedasos termino de bajar las escaleras y abrio la puerta la vio recostada al lado de su auto suspiro y camino para abrir el maletero de su auto metio las maletas y le abrio la puerta del auto a kagome,dio la vuelta y se dispuso a encender el auto el camino era silencioso inuyasha veia que kagome lloraba silenciosamente asi que intento animarla con un poco de musica empeso a pasar estaciones de radio hasta que hallo una que sabia q le gustaria-eta cancion es muy hermosa espero te guste y te anime un poco kagome-dijo inuyasha mientras volvia a mirar las calles

_(susurrando)memorias, memorias,memorias._

_En este mundo tu intentaste no ir dejandome sola atras no hay otra manera rogar a los dioses: dejenlo quedarse_

_las memorias facilitan el dolor adentro ahora yo se porque_

kagome veia por la ventana del automovil llorando cuando empeso a escuchar la cancion limpio sus lagrimas

_(Coro)_  
_todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca es todo sobre nosotros imaginate que estuvieras aqui todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca los susurros silenciosos las lagrimas silenciosas_

_me hiciste prometer que intentar a encontrar mi camino final en esta vida espero que este ausente dame una muestra de que estas bien me recuerda otra vez es digno del todo entonces puedo ir a casa_

si se parece mis memorias fueron alteradas como dijo koga y tu esta cancion es igual a mi-dejo kagome cerrando los ojos para segir escuchando el hermoso sonido de la cancion

kagome-susurro inuyasha tristemente sin dejar de ver la carretera

_(Coro)_  
_todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca es todo sobre nosotros imaginate que estuvieras aqui todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca los susurros silenciosos las lagrimas silenciosas_

_juntos en todas esas memorias veo tu sonrisa todas las memorias que llevo a cabo querido cari o tu sabes, te amo hasta el final de los tiempos_

lo siento inuyasha pero me duele mucho aun esto no logro entender bien lo que esta pasando-dijo kagome limpiandose las lagrimas que empesaron a salir de sus ojos sin abrirlos

_(Coro)_  
_todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca es todo sobre nosotros imaginate que estuvieras aqui todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca los susurros silenciosos las lagrimas silenciosas_

es muy hermosa la cancion gracias inuyasha-dijo kagome sonriendole

siempre estare para ti peque a kagome-dijo inuyasha mientras entraban al estacionamiento del edificio donde vive estaciono el auto y dijo-llegamos-dijo inuyasha saliendo del auto al mismo tiempo que kagome abrio el maletero y saco las maletas kagome tomo una y inuyasha las otras kagome llamo al acensor y entraron-kagome marca el piso 14 por favor-dijo inuyasha entrando al asensor-si-dijo kagome presionando el boton mientras el asensor empesaba a subir kagome respiro profundamente intentando tomar un poco de valor para volverle a preguntar a inuyasha-inuyasha ya me puedes responder la pregunta-dijo kagome viendo que inuyasha fruncia levemente el ce o-cuando estemos dentro del apartamento-  
dijo inuyasha trankilamente viendo como las puertas del acensor se abrian llegaron a la puerta del departamento-kagome saca las llaves de mi bolsillo y abre la puerta por favor-pidio inuyasha sonriendo kagome asintio y metio su mano en el bolsillo de inuyasha encontrando rapidamente las llaves kagome un poco sonrojada abrio la puerta y entraron al departamento kagome cerro la puerta y vio que inuyasha tomo la maleta que ella tenia y las dejo en la habiatacion que ella ocuparia kagome se sento en el sofa y vio salir a inuyasha de la habitacion y sentarse a su lado en el sofa

sientete como en tu casa kagome eres bienvenida el tiempo que desees kagome-dijo inuyasha mirando a kagome

gracias inuyasha agradecio kagome viendo fijamente a inuyasha-etto inuyasha-dijo kagome voltiando su rostro y mirando el suelo

dime kagome-dijo inuyasha tomandola del menton para que la viera-me preocupas dime que pasa-dijo inuyasha con su tono de vos preocupado

inuyasha eres un angel-pregunto kagome algo apenada

si kagome soy un angel guerrero para ser exacto y tu tambien eres una angel guerra pero no se que te hizo ese demonio de koga para borrar tu mente y poner recuerlos los cuales jamas existieron-dijo inuyasha tristemente

imposible no bromees conmigo por favor inuyasha no me hagas bromas de malgusto por favor-dijo kagome enojada y exaltada al mismo tiempo

no es una broma y no es un juego kagome-dijo inuyasha levantandose para guardar frente a kagome

pero no puede ser verdad inuyasha dame una muestra de q esto es verdad te lo pido por favor yo no puedo ser un angel-dijo kagome gritando-muestrame algo q me diga que esto es realidad-pidio kagome viendo fijamente a inuyasha

como quieras-dijo inuyasha mientras que de su espalda salian dos hermosas alas blancas que lo cubrieron por completo cuando sus alas se volvieron a abrir mostraba a un inuyasha sumamente diferente tenia orejas blancas sobre su cabeza, su cabello ya no era negro era plateado su cuerpo se veia mas alto pero sus ojos segian siendo dorados y vestia una tunica blanca en su cintura estaba una espada que usaba para eliminar demonios y mandarlos a donde pertenecen-ahora si me crees kagome-dijo inuyasha mientras la veia

kagome estaba en shock-no puede ser eres un angel entonces yo..-dijo kagome mientras subia sus manos a su cabeza -mi cabeza me duele-dijo kagome antes de desmayarse en el sofa

kagome-grito inuyasha asustado mientras la abrazaba

Saber una verdad a veces es muy dolorosa yo era una angel caido que olvido su pasado sin darme cuenta de lo que en verdad era me apegue a una realidad falsa creo que ya llego el tiempo de regresar a una volver a abrir mis alas y volar como la angel guerrera que soy

* * *

**espero les guste el capitulo ^^ sayonara**

**avanse**

**Kagome despierta por favor-pidio inuyasha preocupado mientras seguia abrasando a kagome**

**i...inu...yasha...eres...tu-dijo kagome despertando.....**

**Dia 3 " Recordando El Pasado"**  
**Mision 3 " Ayudando a volar a un angel caido"**

**Att:**

**Serena Tsukino De Chiba**


	4. Recordando el pasado

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora rumiko Perdon por los errores cuando termine el fic los arreglare gracias a la que me informo ^^ etto me da pena los errores pero es q ando sin mis lentes y como tengo miopia confundo cosas cuando termine el fic arreglare los cap sip se les quiere ^^ Personajes Angel Encomendado:Inuyasha Angel Caido:Kagome Angel Protector I:Miroku Angel Protector II:Shippo Angel Sanador:Sango Angel Guardian I:Mioga Angel Guardian II:Kaede Angel Mensajero De Dios:Aiko Demonio Encarnado:Koga Subdita Demoniaca I:Ayame Subdita Demoniaca II:Kikyo**

**Dia 3 " Recordando el pasado"**  
**Mision N 3 "Ayudando a volar a un ángel caido"**

* * *

**Kagome**—Grito inuyasha asustado sin importarle que aun estaba trasformado en ángel se arrodillo y abrazo a lagome— **por favor despierta**— pidió inuyasha sentándose en el sofá y poniendo la cabeza de kagome en sus piernas, lo que inuyasha no sabia era que kagome estaba recordando algunos hechos del pasado

-recuerdo-

**Kagome, sango, miroku y inuyasha** —llamo uno de los Ángeles superiores, los 4 se arrodillaron y hablaron al unisono— **a sus ordenes** —levantaron sus rostros y observaron 2 pergaminos que tenia el superior —**ustedes tienen 1 misión en el mundo humano sango y miroku tienen que encontrar y proteger a la humana Sakura mitsumoto y al humano shaoran yamaoka miroku tu debes protegerlos y sango tu corar las heridas que tengan en su alma**—les dijo el ángel dorado—**como ordene Aiko-sama**—dijeron sango y miroku tomando el pergamino—**inuyasha y kagome ustedes deben luchar contra los demonios que hay en el mundo humano y andarlos al lugar que pertenecen pero recuerden que juntos es como los pueden mandar a su lugar separados no podran ya que inuyasha tu tienes la espada con la cual los podras vencer y kagome tu tienes la espada que abre el portal a su dimencion recuerdenlo bien mis Ángeles guerreros** —dijo Aiko- **como ordene Aiko-sama lo recordaremos siempre **—dijeron inuyasha y kagome tomando el pergamino después de la, reunion con Aiko los 4 Ángeles fueron al mundo humano donde tomaron nuevos apellidos kagome taisho paso a ser kagome higurashi su esposo inuyasha taisho paso a ser inuyasha Ikeda, su amiga sango taisho paso a ser sango himemiya y su esposo miroku taisho paso a ser miroku Ikeda, en los pergaminos decian que y kagome estaban casados en el cielo pero en la tierra solo eran amigos inuyasha por ordenes de los superiores los 2 tenían que casarse de nuevo si aun se amaban y solo si aun lo decidían así pero tenían que pasar un mes en a tierra como amigos antes de tomar esa decisión y en el pergamino de miroku y sango estaban casados en el cielo y en el mundo humano eran novios, al pasar 3 días de plantación de movimientos y acercamientos tomaron las decisiones de trabajar en el mundo humano, sango y kagome decidieron ser maestras y inuyasha y miroku empresarios los días iván pasando y inuyasha y kagome planeaban su boda al igual que miroku y sango, un día cualquiera apareció koga en un raro accidente luego de ese accidente koga y kagome empesaron a salir como amigos pero siempre que la invitaba a salir a kagome iba olvidando parte de su pasado hasta que un día olvido todo lo que tenia que ver con los Ángeles fue ese día que les dijo a los chicos que era novia de koga

Era de noche y kagome invito a los chicos a la casa

**Kagome estas muy animada te molestaria decirnos por que** – pregunto sango mirando a su amiga—**chicos ustedes saben que desde que perdí a mi familia del templo e estado sola y triste**—antes de continuar fue interrumpida por inuyasha—**espera un momento de que familia y templo hablas kagome**—dijo inuyasha un poco desconsertado—**si mi mama y mi hermano sota crei que les había dicho**—dijo kagome muy tristemente viendo que todos tenian cara de desconcierto y siguió—**chicos soy novio de koga** –dijo kagome sonriendo—**QUE!-** gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo—**kagome dime que esto es una broma**—dijo inuyasha muy enojadazo—**no inuyasha es verdad**—dijo kagome desconsertada—**que pasa con la boda que estabamos planeando desde hace casi 1 mes kagome que hay de eso!** –grito inuyasha muy exaltado mientras que miroku intentaba calmarlo—**inuyasha no e planeado ninguna boda contigo te veo solo como un amigo**—dijo kagome muy extrañada—**tu y inuyasha estaban planeando casarse kagome no es broma** –dijo sango interviendo antes que inuyasha se enojada mas de lo que ya estaba—**lo siento inuyasha pero si algun día planeamos eso un lo recuerdo perdoname…lo siento**—dijo kagome apunto de llorar axial peliaron durante horas y no lograron convencer a kagome de que ellos no mentian Paso una semana después de eso y kagome y koga se casaron…..**a hora lo recuerdo todo** –dijo kagome en su subconsciente

-fin del recuerdo-

Sentado en el sillon se encontraba inuyasha abrazando a kagome—**kagome despierta por favor**—decia inuyasha muy preocupado abrazando fuertemente a kagome—**I..Inuyasha**-dijo kagome abriendo los ojos—**oh kagome estaba tan preocupado por ti, lo siento mucho no debi**—inuyasha no pudo teminar de hablar por que los labios de kagome se lo impiedieron poco a poco inuyasha profundiso el beso pero sus pulmones exigieron aire y se separaron—recuerdo **nuestra misión inuyasha**-dijo kagome sonriendole-**y lamento mucho haberte lastimado en todos estos meses lo siento amado mio**—dijo kagome viendo a inuyasha que no salia de su asombro

Soy un ángel que perdió sus recuerdos pero con la ayuda de mi ángel podré recordarlos y volver a ser esa ángel guerrera que fui un dia mientras crea en el amor y en la fe todo es posible verdad

* * *

lamento la demora pero tuve muchos problemas ademas que la facultad me consume mucho de mi tiempo lo siento u.u

Avance

La…la recuerdas…recuerdas lo ocurrido- dijo inuyasha saliendo de su asombro- no todo pero si recuerdo algunas cosas mi amor…Inuyasha por favor ayudame a recordar-dijo kagome bajando la cabeza….

DIA 4: "ayudame a recordar"

Misión 4: "ayudando a curar las alas de un ángel"

Att:

Serena Tsukino de chiba


End file.
